


HAHA JK

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: (whatever)
Kudos: 2





	HAHA JK

fuck y'all

i have changed my mind

this is my account and i won't let any of you take it from me

i am allowed to be happy

i will make a moss cake with ray and listen to my shitty music and i don't really care what you think about it 

"oh you deserve to be happpy i'm happy for you i just wish we could still have something" well. that sucks because i'm happier now and you don't get to be there for that

i can 3d print fish and write a song if i feel like it and you can't do anything to stop me

you don't deserve to see me dead 

because if i kill myself now there'll inevitably be posts

but if i kill myself after high school y'all won't even know

genius i know thank you thank you

i will not let anyone pretend they know me anymore

i look good and i will not hang out with people with no sense of style!! it's just the facts

and if you see me dancing through my windows and you don't like it that's not my problem anymore

i really don't care

i have friends that care now and idc if anyone disapproves of them or whatever

we might not get along all the time but who does??

you can't "have me back" because i'm not really here anymore

i am not the girl you used to know

i have confidence now baby

also i drink arizona tea

not that it's related but that stuff slaps

ray bought it on our last gas stations run and was shocked that i had never tried it

i have the best snapchat memory of her singing that dumb song she still makes fun of me with and it's the funniest thing

i sent it to kc

you think you know me; you don't

ciao 4 now!!


End file.
